World Class Jerk
by WisdomAndWater4Ever
Summary: Percy Jackson has always been the popular one, along with his two best friends Nico and Jason, but he is a jerk. Annabeth Chase was never the popular one, along with her two best friends, Thalia and Piper. What happens when they fall in love? But Calypso and Rachel are there to try stop their strong love for each-other, all goes downhill. Thalico, Jasper, and Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**Please read and Review! No flames please this is my first story! Constructive Criticism please thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pjo or HoH**

**Chapter 1**

**Annabeth POV**

"ANNABETH CHASE GET YOUR BUTT UP!" My step mom yelled. What a nice wake up call, huh?

"FIVE MORE MINUTES," I groaned/shouted back. She didn't answer and I sighed with relief. Five minutes later I got splashed with ice cold water. I sat up and got a glimpse of my twin step brothers running out of my room.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU GUYS," I yelled and ran after them still in my pajamas. When I found them they were sitting at the table eating breakfast. My stepmom looked up from cooking bacon and a look of pure horror masked her face.

"Annabeth what happened to you?" She asked.

"It was Matthew and Bobby! They came in my room and poured water on me!" I said very angry. My face felt hot.

"Matthew, Bobby, we talked about this. You need to be nicer to your sister," She said softly but with a hint of angry in her voice.

"Yes mommy," They said in unison. She smiled and ruffled their hair.

"Annabeth go get ready for school, Piper and Thalia might be waiting, and you still have to eat breakfast," My step mom said.

I went up the stairs while my dad was coming downstairs.

"Morning dad."

Good morning Annabeth, why are you wet?" He asked.

"Long story short."

I got into my room and took a shower, brushed my teeth. I threw on a purple v-neck, jean shorts, grey converse, and my owl earrings my mom got me. Your probably wondering about my mom right? Her name was Arianna Chase and she was beautiful. She had blonde hair and grey eyes. I got most of her genes, but my dads stubbornness. My father and her had a divorce but I visit her occasionally. I let my blonde curls fall down my back. It's the first day of school anyway.

I got down stairs and sat down and ate my breakfast. My mom was an awesome cook and I miss her so much. My stepmom is pretty good. I ate my pancakes, eggs and bacon, with fruit on the side and head out.

I walked to wear I meat Thalia and Piper, at the neighborhood park. My mom and I used to always come here when I was younger. She would tell me stories about her childhood and her secrets. She always trusted me.

I saw Piper and Thalia coming and I waved to them. They waved back and ran to me. We all squealed and did a big hug.

"Oh my gosh I missed you guys so much!" Piper squealed. She was so beautiful. Her brown hair was in a fishtail braid and her kaleidoscopic eyes shined in the sun. She was wearing a very cute sundress with flowers and some brown wedges.

"Me too!" Thalia said excitedly. Thalia was usually always wearing black but what she wore took me by surprised. She was wearing her signature black leather jacket and combat boots. But she was wearing a white T-shirt underneath and white jeans with holes and black under them.

"Droppin the goth look Thals?" I asked playfully.

"Shut up," She said and blushed. We started walking to school and when we got there we looked at each other.

"Are you guys ready for another year at Goode?" I asked.

"Yea sure," Piper said.

"Shoot me now," Thalia said. We laughed and walked in.

**I'm stopping there for this chapter. I will be reviewing every day or two, but I can't promise anything. Next up is Percy's point of view. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Percy POV**

"Percy sweetie get up," My mom lightly shook me awake. I love my mom so much. She is the best mom in the world. She has long brown hair and warm brown eyes. And she makes the best cookies.

"Five more minutes," I groaned.  
"Ok fine, "She said," Miss the blue pancakes!" She said while walking out of my room.

With that I hopped out of bed in a blink of an eye and got ready. You see, I have a thing with blue food. My favorite color is blue so my mom started this on my 10th birthday to prove to the world blue food is possible.

I took a shower, brushed my teeth and tried but failed to tame my unruly, messy hair. I threw on a sea-green t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of black converse.

When I stood up from tying my shoes I knocked a picture off my desk. I picked it up and looked at it. It was a picture of me, my dad, and my mom. We were at the beach and they were each holding one of my hands. I was smiling proudly like I just told a joke, my mom and my dad were laughing. My dad left when I was younger so that picture must have been taken before he left.

My phone rang and pulled me out of my thoughts. I picked it up and It said Rachel. I groaned and picked up.  
(A/N. Bold percy, italics Rachel)

**Hello?**  
_Hey my little percy wercy_  
I scoffed and rolled my eyes inwardly.  
**Did you need anything?**  
_Oh yeah I was just wondering about the party tonight, and if I could bring some people._  
I grinned when she mentioned the party. You see, im having this first day of school party for mostly all of the Juniors. Ever since my mom married Paul, the English teacher at Goode High, we got a big house with a pool in the backyard and a karaoke machine. I'm also excited because I'm breaking up with Rachel tonight. She's so stuck up and I just can't deal with her.  
**Well not too much because I have a suprise!**  
_Ok bye, Drew and Reyna are here!_

I smiled to myself and walked downstairs. I sat down and ate my pancakes, my mom was upstairs getting ready. I left her a note and walked out the door.

I walked outside and right before Jason's car pulled up I saw a blonde haired girl walk out of her house.  
Annabeth Chase. Smart, sarcastic, willing, amazing, irresistible...  
Woah there Percy, don't get carried away. She doesn't like you, she thinks your a jerk.

I can't deny it though, I am a huge jerk to her, but only because I like her. She's so beautiful with those blonde curls and stormy grey eyes that I get so lost in...

Just then a car honked and pulled me out of my thoughts. I saw Jason and Nico in the car. Of course Nico takes the passengers seat. I hopped in and Jason drove off. We past by Annabeth, Piper, and my cousin Thalia, who is also Jason's sister.

"Watcha thinkin about Perce?" Nico said smirking at me.

I blushed a ripe tomato red and said,"Shutup, and besides, don't you like Thalia."

The car stopped and Jason looked at Nico sharply.

"You like my sister?" Jason asked dangerously but playfully.  
"I- uh-um-yes-no?" Nico stuttered. Jason intimidated him. Jason gave me a glance and I understood. He kept on staring at Nico sternly then we busted out laughing. Still laughing Jason started the car again and drove off.

"That was not funny," Nico said as we got out of the car when we arrived at Goode High.

"Yes it was," Jason and I said at the same time.

Nico was wearing a leather jacket, black combat boots, black jeans with holes, and a green day t-shirt.  
Jason was wearing a light blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and black converse.

Just then Annabeth, Piper, and Thalia walked by us. Annabeth and Piper were in their own conversation but Thalia came over and fist bumped Jason and I. She gave a small wave to Nico and ran back to Annabeth and Piper. I remembered about the party and I said in a low voice to Jason and Nico,  
"Guys, we have to invite them to the party."  
"Ok," Nico said and I grinned.  
"Wait, what," Jason said.  
"Oh please Jason we all know you don't like Reyna, you like Piper," Nico said with evil written all over his face. Jason blushed.

"We need to get our schedules," I said remembering Annabeth might still be in the office. We walked in the school and slipped into the office without any girls noticing.

You see, were the schools "popular boys" and all the girls like us. It's not fun and I hate it but everyone thinks I'm a jerk. I kinda act like it but whatever. We got our schedules, and walked out the office and stood in the corner hoping no one would see us.

We all had the same schedule except for one of them where I had marine biology, Nico had some kind death/doctor study, and Jason had engineering.

We walked to English home room with Paul Blofis, my stepdad. But don't get me wrong he's an awesome teacher/stepdad and knows how to handle ADHD and dyslexia kids like basically all of the juniors except a few.

I walked in and saw Piper, Thalia and Annabeth sitting there talking. Since Thalia and Annabeth have been best friends since the beginning, Jason has also known Annabeth for a really long time.  
"Annabeth!" Jason shouted and Annabeth looked over here. She smiled and waved at us then went back to her conversation.  
"No Annie a wave isn't going to cut it," Jason said and Annabeth glared at him when he said Annie, but got up and gave him a hug.  
I felt a spark in my stomach and I knew it was jealously. I looked over at Piper but she didn't look jealous she was just looking at Jason in a dreamy way.

Since the 6 of us were the only ones here I sat behind Annabeth, Jason at behind Piper, and Nico sat behind Thalia.

I took a deep breath and tapped Annabeth on the shoulder.  
"Yes?" She asked with no expression but I could see anger and betrayal in her eyes. She looked so beautiful I couldn't help but stutter.  
"W-would y-you c-come to m-my party tonight?"  
She stared at me for a long time and then she did a quick smirk. She looked at Thalia and Piper and they nodded. Jason and Nico must have already asked Piper and Thalia.  
"Yes, I will come." She said in that angel voice of hers.  
"Thanks," I said and did a smile that usually made girls swoon but Annabeth just scoffed, rolled her eyes, and turned around. People started filing in and Rachel, Drew, and Reyna came in and Rachel came over to me, Drew went over to Nico, and Reyna went over to Jason.  
"Hey," They said in perfect unison and bent down and kissed us on the cheek in perfect unison. When Rachel wasn't looking I wiped her stupid red lipstick off my cheek.  
Paul walked in the room and we started class.

Annabeth POV  
After we walked in and got our schedules we went to class. Of course we got all our subjects together (courtesy of Piper's dad) except for the ones that we needed to be separate like I have architecting, Thalia has veterinarian study, and Piper has fashion designing.  
We walked to home room with Paul Blofis, Percy Jackson's (the jerk) stepdad. We got there and it looked like we were the first ones here. We took 3 seats in the second row. We sat down and talked about random things. Mr. Blofis had to go make copies so we were alone.

"Annabeth!" I heard a voice call. I grinned at Thalia because I knew it could only be the one and only Jason Grace. I turned around and saw Percy, Nico, and Jason standing there. I gave Percy a quick glare and then waved at them then turned back around.

"No Annie a wave isn't going to cut it," He said and I turned around and glared at him for calling me Annie. I stood up and walked over and gave him a has always been an older brother to me. Ever since Percy totally just forgot about me in the 4th grade, he and Thalia stood by my side. Then Piper came along and I was fine, but me and Jason still stayed in touch.

We sat down and I felt a presence sit behind me. I was hoping it was Jason but I looked over at Thalia on my right, and Nico was sitting behind her. She looked at me and I made an eye gesture behind her. She looked behind her and blushed ripe tomato red. I looked over at Piper and did the same thing because Jason was sitting behind her. So I guess it was Percy behind me. I heard him take a deep breath and then I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Yes?" I turned around and asked with no expression but I'm pretty sure he could read my eyes. Then what surprised me even more was he started stuttering.  
"W-would y-you c-come to m-my party tonight?" He said, well stuttered, and I did a quick smirk but hid it.  
I looked at Thalia and Piper and they nodded. Jason and Nico must have already asked them.  
"Yes, I will come." I said.  
"Thanks," He said and did a smile that usually made girls swoon but I just scoffed, rolled my eyes, and turned around. People started filing in and I heard Rachel, Drew, and Reyna say hey in perfect unison to Percy, Nico, and Jason and then I heard them kiss them. I don't know where but I turned around and saw Percy wipe off the red lipstick off his cheek and I tried not to laugh.

Mr. Blofis walked in a started class. I took out my notebook and started sketching while Mr. Blofis went over the rules. But a question was floating around in my head. Why did Percy invite us to his party? Why did he invite me?

**Hey guys! Sorry about the delay! **** I was in Cincinnati and I didn't have time to update. But when I finally had time I had a writer's block! **** But now I'm back! **** Thank you for all who reviewed, but I'm kind of sad about to 2 reviews. I hope that now I have updated I might get some more!**

_**Questions:**_

_**What was Annabeth talking about, when she said he betrayed her in the 4th grade?**_

_**How will Percy break up with Rachel?**_

**That's all I got. Anyway, next up is a little bit of Percy's party because they still have to go through school! Bye and thanks for everyone who is supporting this story as it comes along! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

**Annabeth POV**

"Ugh, science and math are so boring!" Thalia groaned as we walked out of math and head to P.E.

"I know right!" Piper said grumpily. I just grinned to myself. All of my subjects were no problem except for math and English. I get them but dyslexia doesn't help with all those letters and numbers mixed together.

When we got to P.E, I looked at everyone who was there that I knew. It was:

Me, Thalia and Piper

Percy, Nico and Jason

Travis, Connor, and Leo

Bianca, Reyna, Katie, Rachel, and Luke also, some other people I knew.

After we got changed, we walked out and went over Coach Mellie while the boys went over to Coach Hedge, who calls kids "cupcakes."

"ALRIGHT CUPCAKES GATHER AROUND!" Coach Hedge yelled. We gathered in front of him and I looked around the gym at our classmates. I locked eyes with a certain green pair. I blushed and looked back to Coach Hedge and Coach Mellie.

"Alright cupcakes, today we will be swimming today so go get changed and head over to the pool, Coach Mellie and I will meet you guys over there." He said and everyone was grinning.

Because we love the pool

Because we all know Coach Hedge and Coach Mellie have something going on

We walked to the changing room and got on our swims suits. We had to wear one pieces, but surprisingly Reyna didn't find a way to make it look slutty. I always thought she different from Drew and Rachel.

My bathing suit was purple with a silver jewel around the breast area. Piper had a light blue one that was just plain. Just like Jason's eyes. I smirked at her then looked at Jason and she blushed. Thalia was wearing a black and white one, nothing different.

We walked over to the pool and the boys were already there. I saw Percy, Jason, and Nico. I looked over at Thalia and Piper and they were staring at them. I couldn't help but look at Percy's full grown 6-pack. Of course he chose that time to look over at me. When he noticed I was staring at him he grinned and winked at me, then gestured to his body. I glared at him but blushed and looked away.

Coach Hedge and Mellie walked in and we saw a lipstick mark on Coach Hedge's neck.

"Hey, Coach Hedge, what's that on your neck?" Leo shouted out. Everyone started cracking up and Coach Hedge and Mellie blushed like crazy.

"Alright cupcakes I am going to partner you up boy and girl." Coach Hedge said I sucked in a breath.

"You each need to learn each other's strengths and weaknesses," Coach Mellie said with a kind smile on her face. Everyone loved Coach Mellie no matter what she said or did.

"Ok here are your partners and please save remarks, groans, shouts, etc. until the end of the list." Coach Hedge announced. Coach Mellie took out her clipboard and said the names.

"Thalia and Nico

Piper and Jason

Travis and Katie

Connor and Bianca

Leo and Reyna

Rachel and Luke

Percy and Annabeth." Coach Mellie announced.

This is somewhat what the reactions were: Thalia, Piper, Nico, Jason, Nico, and I all blushed. Travis winked at Katie and Leo winked at Reyna, while Reyna looked furious. So did Rachel. Bianca and Connor's eyes got so big I thought they would pop out of their heads.

"Alright everyone get with your partners, introduce and talk a bit, then I will give you your instructions." Coach Hedge said. I was too frozen in shock and Percy realized that so he walked over to me. There was a long and very awkward silence.

"I saw you checking me out earlier," He said with smirk and faint blush on his cheeks. I blushed deep red and punched him in the arm, hard.

"OUCH!" He shouted and I smirked.

His hand went to the back of his neck and he said nervously," So do you have a thing with Jason?"

I looked at him with disbelief.

"No. Never!" I said," He's just like a big brother to me. Ever since…" I stopped right there.

"Ever since whe-" He started but got cut off from Coach Hedge.

"Alright cupcakes I hope you got comfortable with your partners because we are going to start with the diving boards. High or low one it doesn't matter!"

Percy and I walked to the high one with Rachel and Luke hot on our heels. I looked behind me and Rachel glared at me and Luke winked at me. I scowled at both of them and we climbed up the ladder.

When we got to the top Percy dived off with a flip. It was so precise and it was perfect. He hit the water with hardly any noise.

When he got out of the water, I walked to the edge but when I got to the edge I felt a shove and I fell off the diving board, too fast to slow down or change my position. I let out a huge scream and I hit the water hard. Head first. I blacked out to hearing the screams of my name.

Percy POV

After she announced the partners my face was blink on the outside but I was very excited. I get to work with the beautiful Annabeth Chase. She looked great even with a one piece on. I wonder what she looks like in a bikini. I thought about her checking me out earlier.

I looked over at her but she was frozen in shock. I decided to just walk over to her. When I got there, there was a long awkward silence.

"I saw you checking me out earlier," I said with smirk and I could feel a faint blush on my cheeks. She blushed deep red and punched him in the arm, hard.

"OUCH!" I shouted and she smirked. That girl has a hard punch

I thought of something and I felt my hand fly to the back of his neck and he said nervously," So do you have a thing with Jason?"

She looked at me with disbelief.

"No. Never!" She said," He's just like a big brother to me. Ever since…" She stopped suddenly. I wonder why.

"Ever since whe-" I started but I got cut off from Coach Hedge.

"Alright cupcakes I hope you got comfortable with your partners because we are going to start with the diving boards. High or low one it doesn't matter!"

Annabeth and I walked to the high diving board and I knew Rachel was following close behind. We got to the top and I jumped off the diving board with ease and so much precise. I landed in the water smoothly and got out quickly so Annabeth could go.

I got out of the water with my back facing the diving boards when I heard a blood curdling scream. I turned around and saw Annabeth hit the water hard and pass out.

"ANNABETH!" Thalia and Piper screamed. I jumped in the water and saw her at the bottom of the pool. I grabbed her with one arm and swam up to the surface. I ignored Coach Hedge and Mellie and carried her bridal style to the nurse.

**I wanted to try a cliffhanger. I know I'm evil. Again thanks for all the reviews I have gotten. You guys are so supportive! **

**The next chapter isn't going to be the party I still have to finish the whole school day. There won't be a lot of other people's POV except like Rachel's and Calypso's so you can see their evils plans ;)**

**I have a question for you guys. I'm doing a karaoke part in the party, and that chapter is going to be ALL MUSIC, if you like music that's a good chapter****. So review or PM me what song you think Thalia, Piper, and Annabeth should sing, here are the choices:**

**Titanium (David Guetta ft. Sia)**

**The Way (the version with just Arianna Grande)**

**Wings (Little Mix)**

**Ok that's it! Thanks again and review your choices!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not PJO or HOH (But I wish)**

**Chapter 4**

**Thalia POV**

It was very awkward for Nico and I. We just started talking about Green Day, considering he had on a Green Day t-shirt.

Coach Hedge interrupted a very heated argument about if Boulevard of Broken Dreams or American Idiot was. He told us to go over to the diving boards, small or tall. I saw Annabeth and Percy walking to the high one with Rachel right behind them. I scowled and glared at Rachel.

"What's wrong," Nico asked me.

"Rachel, she thinks Percy likes her but he obviously doesn't. He likes Annabeth!" I said angrily.

"Very true, he was checking her out this morning." He said with an evil grin on his face. I started laughing a lot until I couldn't breathe anymore. Percy dived off perfectly. I smirked and rolled my eyes.

"What a show off." I said and Nico laughed. I looked back up at the diving board. Annabeth was about to go when Rachel shoved her off. She let out a blood curdling scream.

"ANNABETH!" Piper and I shrieked. Percy dived into the water and got her out. He ignored Coach Hedge and Mellie's comments and ran with her in his arms bridal style to the nurse. Rachel went and right after she got out of the water Piper and I ran up to her. Piper slapped her but that didn't do anything. I punched her, hard. Jason and Nico started cussing at her even though she was passed out.

Coach Hedge blew his whistle. "NICO DI-ANGELO, THALIA GRACE, JASON GRACE, AND PIPER MCLEAN, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE NOW!" He shouted," Rachel will be expelled for the next two weeks, your punishment won't be major, considering what Rachel did."

"And because she deserved it," Nico and Jason muttered at the same time. They looked at each other and grinned while fist bumping. Piper and I rolled our eyes and went to the changing rooms. We got dressed and met the boys at the principal's office.

Piper POV

Things got awkward with Jason and I, very fast. We just stood there looking at the ground, and looking up to glance at each other. We would do it at the same time and blush. I couldn't help but notice is full grown 6-pack

My ADHD got the best of me and I asked, "Why do you have that scar on your lip?" What? I couldn't help it, it was just too cute and I always wondered where it was from.

He blushed and said, "When I was about 3 I was playing with a stapler and I stapled my lip on accident." He said and blushed. I laughed a little.

"Thalia still scolds me for it to this day. Just this morning there was a stapler on my desk and Thalia yelled into my room to be careful. "He said and I laughed a lot.

Coach Hedge yelled that were doing diving so we all walked over to the diving boards. I looked up at the diving boards and Percy just dived off. Annabeth was about to go when Rachel pushed her off. She let out a blood curdling scream and fell head first into the water hard.

"ANNABETH," Thalia and I shrieked.

Percy dived into the water and got her out. He picked her up bridal style and ran to the nurse ignoring Coach Hedge and Mellie's comments. When Rachel got out of the water Thalia and I ran over to her. I slapped her as hard as I could but that obviously didn't do anything. Thalia knew that, so she punched her, hard. Rachel passed out. Jason and Nico started cussing at her even though she was passed out.

Coach Hedge blew his whistle. "NICO DI-ANGELO, THALIA GRACE, JASON GRACE, AND PIPER MCLEAN, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE NOW!" He shouted," Rachel will be expelled for the next two weeks; your punishment won't be major, considering what Rachel did."

"And because she deserved it," Nico and Jason muttered at the same time. They looked at each other and grinned while fist bumping. Thalia and I rolled our eyes and went to the changing rooms. We got dressed and met the boys at the principal's office.

Annabeth POV

I woke up and saw green eyes watching me very intently. Once he saw I was awake he blushed and looked away. He went and stood by the door.

The nurse walked in and said, "Oh good your awake, you have no serious injuries. You just might have a headache for the next 30 minutes."

"Ok thanks," I said with a thankful smile.

She walked over to me and lowered her voice. "Your boyfriend is so sweet, I pestered him to leave but he stayed. You got a keeper there." She said and winked at me.

I blushed and looked over at him. "He's not my boyfriend," I said but then in a mutter I said, "But I wish."

She winked at me and whispered, "I heard that."

I blushed a deep red and I felt my ears heat up. I looked over at Percy and saw him staring weirdly at us. He looked so cute when he was confused.

Wait, Annabeth don't think that, you don't like him, he's a jerk. He has a girlfriend.

Before things got any more awkward the nurse said, "You two can head back to class; P.E should be over so you too should be just fine. I thanked her and we walked out. I looked back again and she winked at me. I blushed again. I seem to be blushing a lot today.

"Why are you blushing?" He asked. I laughed a little and muttered, "No reason."

He just shrugged it off.

"Thanks for helping me. "I said not meeting his eyes.

"No problem, "He said with a proud smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"So you're really coming to my party?" He asked. I thought for a moment. I don't know if I should go. It is the first time he's been nice to me in a long time though.

"Yes," I said with no expression. He just nodded.

We went our separate ways and I got my lunch out of my locker. I looked at the picture in my locker of Percy and me together. We were sitting on a bench and Percy had ice cream on his face and he was trying to lick it off and I'm sitting next to him laughing a lot. My face was red. I smiled a little thinking about that day.

I walked to lunch and looked over at our table. Not a lot of people sit at our table. The people who sat at our table were; Thalia, Piper, Silena Beauregard, Katie Gardner, Hazel Levesque, and me. We're the losers of the school. I went and sat down at the table. Thalia and Piper ran over and started drowning me with questions like are you okay, was it fun being picked up by Percy, etc.

Silena, Katie, and Hazel were looking at us very confusedly.

Silena was Piper's half sister, and she was just as beautiful as Piper was. Her long, beautiful, brown hair was in a fishtail braid and she had on a white dress with lace at the top and a little black bow on the side over her waist. It wasn't a fancy dress, it was very casual. She had on white flats with a black bow on the toe part. Her warm light blue eyes were big shining with curiosity and happiness.

Katie had on a green dress the same style as Silena's, except instead of a bow, there was a pink and yellow flower on the side. Her hair was down with a green flower pinning it back. She had on wedges, the same as Piper's, but the heel was smaller. Her eyes are a warm green with specks of brown and gold. Freckles were on her nose and cheeks.

Hazel had on a Black t-shirt and white shorts with black and white high tops, the same as me. Her brown, frizzy hair was pulled back and she had a white head band. She had black mascara and eyeliner that brought out her gold eyes.

I sighed and told them everything that happened and by the end of the story their mouths were wide open and Silena's eyes were big I thought they were going to pop out of her head.

"The Percy Jackson?!"Katie screeched quietly so only our table could hear. I looked at Hazel and saw her staring over at Percy's table at Leo. She was dating Frank already so I don't know why she was doing that.

"PERCABETH!" Silena said suddenly. We looked at her with confusion.

"What?" We said at the same time.

She rolled her eyes. "Come on guys; let's use the most girly part in our mind for this one."

We all looked at each other.

"Guys, "She said slowly like she was talking to three year olds, "Percabeth is Percy and Annabeth combined."

I started blushing, a lot, and the rest of them started cracking up. I looked over at his table and he was looking at me. I blushed and looked back at Silena who was sitting in front of me. She winked at me knowingly. I rolled my eyes and glared softly at her.

LINE BREAK

After Architecture, I walked into Greek with Piper and Thalia and there was no one there. We picked three seats in the second row. We started talking about random things and everyone started filing in. Everyone that I knew was in that class except a couple of people. The Stoll twins, Leo, Clarisse, Chris, Katie, Silena, Rachel, Drew, Reyna, and Luke. The door opened suddenly and the class got dead silent. There, stood Nico, Jason, and Percy. Everyone stared at them and some girls were drooling over them. My eyes met some sea green eyes and we stared at each other for a long time. They took their seats and the teacher walked in, well, wheeled in.

There was a middle-aged man with brown hair and brown eyes. He had a warm face and kind smile that could make a bad day amazing.

"Good afternoon class. My name is Mr. Brunner and I will be your Greek Mythology teacher." When I teach I always want to start off with a beginning of the year project. I will announce your partners at the end of class."

Whispers erupted in the room while Mr. Brunner wrote some stuff on the board and started the lesson. I drew buildings in my notebook for my architecture project of making a new design for Mount Olympus the whole time considering I already knew all of this.

"Ok class, now here are your partners: Connor and Alexis, Travis and Katie, Leo and Reyna, Silena and Drew, Rachel and Luke, Thalia and Nico, Jason and Piper, and Percy and Annabeth."

My stomach went up to my heart and I looked at Percy. He winked me and I glared at him.

"You and your partner will choose two Gods and write about their relationship. Are they enemies, friends, married, dating? The Gods may be Greek or Roman, it doesn't matter to me. Oh and if you want to change your partner, that's a personal problem."

The bell rang and everyone gathered their stuff.

"Annabeth," I heard someone say. I turned around there was Percy with a sly grin on his face.

"Hey, How about we meet over at that smoothie shop to work on our project? "He asked.

"Sure, "I said, "Is Saturday good?"

"Yeah, "He said. We exchanged numbers and I met up with Thalia and Piper and we went over Piper's house.

We have a party to get ready for.

**Hey guys I am SO sorry about the delay. I left you with a cliffhanger too. I have been so busy this whole week with a dance concert yesterday. I had absolutely no time to update because practices ended very late at night and I was too tired to get online. I am very sorry!**

**The next chapter will be the 1****st**** part of the party. YAY! There will be Major Percabeth for all of you guys who love them! I do ship Lazel, sorry to all of you Frazel shippers.**

**I will make another story about the future years of Percy and Annabeth. I started writing some but I want to maybe get through half of this story. This story will be around 30-40 chapters. Maybe more if my mind has another burst of creativity.**

**Again, thanks for all who reviewed, faved, followed, and even the viewers. I love you all so much and you support me a lot. I'm so sorry about the wait! The next chapter will be updated later tomorrow or early Wednesday. I'm going out of town again and can't bring my computer.**

**Bye guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOH**

**Chapter 5**

**Annabeth POV**

"Dad I'm home!" Piper shouted when we walked in her mansion. There was no answer. I rolled my eyes and picked up a note that was on a table right in front of her, and handed it to her.

"Oh, "She said and smiled sheepishly. Thalia started laughing.

"Ok guys, he's auditioning for something so that gives us some time to get ready for the party. This is a pool party, so we can't get too fancy.

After lots of arguing we all finally decided on the same dress but we each had different colors, white sandals, sunglasses and bikinis. My bikini was purple with a silver donut looking thing in the middle of the top, but it didn't show that much cleavage. The bottoms had that same silver thing on the sides.

Piper and Thalia had the same one except with different colors. Piper's was baby blue, and Thalia's was the color of her eyes. We put on our dresses over our bikinis and went downstairs to relax a little before leaving to the party.

We decided to watch Pitch Perfect before the party. My phone buzzed and I looked down at it. It was a text from Percy.

**(Percy/**_Annabeth)_

**You guys can start heading over now **

_Ok, we will be there in about 5 minutes_

"Percy said we can start heading over there now." I said getting up and stretching. They wiggled their eyebrows at me and I sent them the scariest glare I could muster.

"ANNABETH AND PERCY SITTIN IN A TREE. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRIAGE. HERE COMES THE BABY IN THE BABY CARRIAGE. THAT'S NOT ALL, THAT'S NOT ALL, HERE COMES THE BABY DRINKIN ALCHOHOL." Piper and Thalia sang very loudly. My face was red embarrassment and Piper and Thalia were on the floor laughing their heads off. I picked them up by their ears and dragged them out of the house to Piper's car. I took her keys on the way out.

I put both of them in the back seat and got in the driver's seat. We drove away to Percy's house.

.-. WHALE LINE BREAK

I knocked on the door and Percy's mom answered. I haven't seen her in forever. Percy never invited me to his other parties.

"Annabeth!" She said, "Long time no see!"

"Yeah, "I said as she hugged me.

"Well you guys can go get in your bathing suits and head out to the back. They are in the hot tub playing something." She said with a warm smile.

"Thanks, "We said and went to the bathroom to put our bathing suits on and we went to the hot tub.

In the hot tub sat: Nico, Jason, Silena, Katie, Travis, and Connor.

"Hey guys!" They all said in unison. Connor let out a wolf whistle and Katie smacked him upside the head. It was a big hot tub and had enough room to fit a lot more people than there was. We got into the hot tub.

"Were playing truth or dare, and if you lie or you don't do a dare, you have to take off one article of clothing, so Piper, truth or dare?" Jason asked.

"Truth, "She said without hesitation.

"If you had to date anyone here right now, who would it be?"

"Jason." She said blushing a lot. Jason started blushing a lot too. Just then Percy walked in with some cookies. When he noticed me his eyes got so wide and he mouth was open slightly.

"Close your mouth Percy, you'll attract flies." Nico said as he got a cookie out of the tray. He closed his mouth blushing and sat by me in the hot tub since there was a big spot open.

"Annabeth truth or dare, "Piper said with an evil smirk on her face.

"Dare."

"I dare you to sit on Percy's lap for the rest of the game."

I glared at her and she truly looked scared. I could feel my cheeks and ears on fire. I looked at Percy and he was blushing like crazy, but hid it fast and wriggled his eyebrows at me. I glared at him too but climbed into his lap anyway and I could everyone trying to hold in a laugh. I could feel his abs against my back and his arms sneaked around my waist.

"Nico truth or dare, "I said and smirked evily.

"Truth, "He said. What a prissy.

"If you were to date another girl, other than Drew, who would it be?"

"Nobody, "He said blushing. He took off swimming boxers, but he planned ahead and had another pair underneath. All the girls sighed with relief and Percy and Jason cursed because they didn't do that.

"Jason, truth or dare? "Nico said.

"Dare, "He said bravely.

"I dare you to kiss Piper on the cheek."

He blushed and did so. They were both blushing like crazy.

"Thalia, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to do the cinnamon challenge."

"Ok, "She said and went in to the kitchen. She came back out with a jar of cinnamon and a spoon. She dipped the spoon in the cinnamon and put the cinnamon in her mouth. She started coughing and her face got very red. My mom came out with hot water and gave it to her. We were all laughing our butts off and we couldn't breathe. Thalia walked over to Jason and punched him in the shoulder.

"OW!"

"Guys, dinner is ready!" Percy's mom yelled from inside. I hopped off his lap and got my towel. I wrapped it around my waist since m whole body didn't get wet. We walked inside, got our pizza, lemonade, and blue cookies and walked into the living room to eat. Thalia, Percy, and I were talking when Rachel, Drew and Reyna walked in.

Rachel walked over to Percy and shot me and Thalia a dirty look and kissed Percy on the cheek.

"Sorry I'm late baby, "Rachel said.

"Oh its fine, "Percy said with a disgusted look in his eye. Rachel dragged Percy away from us and Percy sent us an apologetic look.

"What a bitch, "Thalia said.

"I know right, "I said looking at Percy and Rachel arguing. Thalia and I just started talking again when lemonade was splashed on dress. The party got dead silent and I glared at Rachel with so much anger and hatred her stupid smirk was wiped off and a pure look of fear replaced it. I reached out to rip her hair out when Reyna and Drew grabbed me by my arms. I started fighting but then Rachel walked over to me. She came really close to my face and tried her best to put on a brave face but it didn't work.

"You stay away from Percy, because he doesn't like you. "She said.

"Why would he like you? You're just an attention seeking whore. "I said and everyone gasped. Drew and Reyna released me and Rachel and I just kept staring at each other.

Percy walked in and said, "Hey why is it so… Oh."

"Your precious little bitch here spilled lemonade all over Annabeth's dress, "Thalia said with her arms crossed over her chest.

"She called me an attention seeking whore!" Rachel said her whole face flushed with embarrassment.

"Get out Rachel, "He said and I looked at him with pure shock.

"What?" She said with a confused look.

"I said get out!" He said a little louder, "Take your little friends too."

She stomped over to the door and he followed her.

"Oh, and were over, "He said and slammed the door in her surprised face. The party was still very silent.

"Thanks, "I mumbled and ran outside into the cool summer breeze. I sat down on a bench in his yard when I felt a presence sit next to me. I knew it was Percy. I didn't even have to look beside me. To break the silence I asked him something that has been bothering me for a long time.

"You don't remember do you?" I asked and looked over at him.

"What?" He said with a pure look of confusion on his face.

I sighed and said, "We used to be best friends. It started in kindergarten."

"_Bye mama!" I yelled as I walked on the bus. I found an open seat near the front and sat down. A boy with sea-green eyes and jet black hair walked on the bus. Some spitballs and rolled up pieces of paper were thrown at him. He looked at the ground._

_He was walking by my seat when I said, "Hey! You can sit with me."_

_The boy looked up with a toothy grin on his face._

"_Thanks!" He said._

"_So what's your name?" I asked._

"_Percy, Percy Jackson."_

"_I'm Annabeth, Annabeth Chase."_

"_Wow what a pretty name!" He said._

"_Thanks, "I said shyly but had a big smile on my face._

"After that, we did everything together. All up until 4th grade.

"_Everyone, We have a new student! Meet Calypso Ogygia. She will be joining our class. You may go sit at Annabeth and Percy's table." She said and pointed to us. We introduced our selves and I kind of zoned out of the conversation because they were ignoring everything I said._

"You guys started doing everything together. You totally left me out. Then she moved an you found Nico and Jason. You ignored me and didn't pay attention to me. You thought I was too much of a loser. You started spreading fake rumors about me I couldn't take it and move for 7th and 8th grade. Then I had to come back for my dad's new job. Now you don't even remember anything." I said and tears started up in my eyes. I got up and I was about to walk away when Percy grabbed my wrist and forced me to look into his eyes.

"I am so sorry Annabeth. I don't know how I could forget about a girl like you. You are truly amamzing. You are smart, beautiful, independent, courageous and awesome. I am so sorry, "He said and grabbed my waist. His hands cupped my cheeks and he kissed me. My hands went to his neck and one of my hands gripped his hair. His arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me closer so there was no space between us. We broke apart and rested our foreheads on each other.

"You are forgiven, "I said and kissed his nose.

**I couldn't wait to do that chapter! I hoped you guys liked it! I don't really have anything else to say. Again I won't be updated in a week or so because I'm going out of town! I'm started school soon!**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, favorites, views, etc. I love you guys!**


	6. Authors note PLEASE READ

**Hey guys. This isn't a chapter. STOP SCROLLING AND READ NOW. This is very important.**

**I will be starting school on Wednesday, and I am probably going to have a ton of homework. Then I will be doing extra activities after school starting somewhere in late August. Then, dance in early September. **

**Updates will be limited. I don't know how fast I will be able to update. The next chapter will be up some time later today, or earlier tomorrow, but I will not be making any promises. I have been so stressed out about school! **

**If school is fun and I like it, I will be happy, and try my best to update a lot faster.**

**If school is not any fun and I hate it, updates will be a lot slower, because I might be depressed, but I still will try my very best to get you guys a chapter!**

**I am also giving you all choices. **

**I make shorter chapters and update faster**

**I make longer chapters and update slower.**

**PM or review A or B!**

**Until next time, Bye!**

**-Percabethhippocampi**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**PLEASE READ THIS ****Ok guys, I usually don't do the Authors Note before the story because I want you guys to just go ahead and read the story. I just wanted to say thanks for the 2,000+ views! You guys are awesome. Thanks for the followers and favorites also. Thanks for the reviews! You all loved the Percabeth moment. **** Please read the authors note at the bottom because I'm going back to school and I will be doing stuff or dance. I'm also doing a community theatre group! Read on!**

**Disclaimer: You guys know the deal; I do not own PJO or HOH, or any of the songs in this chapter!**

**(Warning, this chapter will have a lot of music, I'm obsessed with music.)**

**Percy POV**

I felt like I was the luckiest man in the world. I, Perseus Alexander Jackson, was kissing the Annabeth Minerva Chase. At first, I was afraid she would fight but she didn't, she wrapped her arms around my neck. She ran her hand through my hair and gripped it. I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer so there was no space between us. We broke apart after what seemed to be a long time and rested our foreheads on each other.

"You are forgiven, "She said and kissed my nose. I was probably grinning like a lovesick idiot.

"Awwww, "We broke apart blushing like crazy.

"Is there no privacy?"I said and everyone started laughing. Jason and Nico gave me thumbs up.

"IT'S KARAOKE TIME!" Someone shouted and everyone ran to the backyard leaving Annabeth and I alone again. I looked at her and burst into laughter. I walked over to her and kissed her again.

"Your lips taste like strawberries, "I said still kissing her.

"You're such a seaweed brain, "She said and I smiled against her lips.

We broke apart and I said, "I remember that Wise Girl."

I winked at her and she rolled her eyes. She grabbed my hand and we went to the back yard to the mini stage. Everyone was seated around talking and Thalia and Piper were on stage and they gestured for Annabeth to come on stage. They whispered something to each other and Annabeth nodded excitedly.

**Annabeth POV**

I was overjoyed. I finally got the man of my dreams. But right now I need to focus on what were singing for karaoke. We got three stands and three microphones and went to the front of the stage.

"Ok guys we will be singing _The Way_ By: Arianna Grande." I said and took and Piper took a deep breath.

(**Annabeth**, _Piper, _Thalia, _**All**_.)

_You give me that kind of something__  
__Want it all the time, need it everyday__  
_

On a scale of 1 to 10 I'm at 100  
Never get enough, I can't stay away  


_If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday__  
__You can get whatever you need, from me__  
_**Stay by your side, I'll never leave you****  
****I ain't going nowhere cause you're a keeper**

_**So don't you worry, baby you got me**_

**I got a bad boy, I must admit it**  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it

_And I don't care who sees it babe__  
__I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me__  
_

_**I love the way you make me feel**__**  
**_**I love the way** (_I love it, I love it_)  
_Baby I love the way_ (_You make me feel_)  
Oh, I love the way, _**the way I love you**_

**Oh, so crazy you get my heart jumping****  
****When you put your lips on mine**

_And honey, it ain't a question (_**quick question**_)__  
__Cause boy I know just what you like_

_**So if you need it, I got it, I got it everyday**__**  
**__Be your lover, and friend, you'll find it all in me_  
**Stay by your side, I'll never leave you**  
And I ain't going nowhere cause you're a keeper

_**So don't you worry, baby you got me**__**  
**_I got a bad boy, I must admit it  
_You got my heart, don't know how you did it_  
**And I don't care who sees it babe****  
****I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me**  
_**I love the way you make me feel**_  
**I love the way** (_I love it, I love it_)  
_**Baby I love the way you make me feel**_  
Oh, I love the way, _**the way I love you**_

We finished and everyone was cheering very loud.

Percy walked on stage and asked, "What that song for me?"

"No it was for the wall, "I said with a serious face. Everyone started cracking up and Percy pouted. I rolled my eyes and pecked him on the lips.

"Jason and Nico it's our turn come on, "Percy said. They walked on stage as Annabeth, Piper and Thalia walked off.

"We will be singing Troublemaker, "Percy said and winked at Annabeth. She blushed and rolled her eyes.

(**Percy, **_Jason, _Nico, _**All)**_

_You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down  
_The way you bite your lip  
Got my head spinnin' around  
**After a drink or two  
I was putty in your hands**  
_**I don't know if I have the strength to stand**_

**Oh oh oh...**  
Trouble troublemaker. _yeah  
That's your middle name_  
**Oh oh oh...**  
I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain  
_**And I wanna know**_

_**Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad**_  
**Oh oh oh...**  
_**My mind keeps saying  
Run as fast as you can  
I say I'm done but then  
you pull me back**_  
**Oh oh oh...**  
_**I swear you're giving me a heart attack**_  
_**Troublemaker!**_

It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind  
_I see a silhouette every time I close my eyes_  
**There must be poison in those finger tips of yours**  
_**Cause I keep comin' back again for more**_

**Oh oh oh...  
**_Trouble troublemaker, yeah  
_That's your middlename  
**Oh oh oh...**  
_I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain_  
And I wanna know

_**Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad**_  
**Oh oh oh...**  
_**My mind keeps saying**_  
_**Run as fast as you can  
I say I'm done but then you pull me back**_  
**Oh oh oh...**  
_**I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker**_

_**Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad**_  
**Oh oh oh...**  
_**My mind keeps saying  
Run as fast as you can  
Troublemaker**_  
_**I say I'm done but then you pull me back**_  
**Oh oh oh...**  
_**I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker**_

By now Jason was in front of Piper, Nico was in front of Thalia, and I was in front of Annabeth.

I was grinning at Annabeth and Piper and Thalia were frozen in shock. Finally, Annabeth wrapped her arms around my neck and I put my arms around her waist.

"You're such a seaweed brain, "She said grinning. Our faces were only inches apart were only inches apart.

"That's why you love me, "I said and kissed her. Everybody cooed and we pulled apart blushing. We looked at Piper, Thalia, Nico, and Jason. They were all just standing there staring at each other. I looked at Annabeth and she looked at me. We shared a smirk and gestured for Travis and Connor to take out their video cameras and gave us a thumbs up.

I walked behind Nico and Jason but they didn't even notice. Piper and Thalia didn't either. Annabeth did the same and they were still frozen. I counted with my fingers to Annabeth and mouthed.

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

She pushed Piper and Thalia into Jason and Nico and everyone started laughing. I pushed their heads down and their lips met. By now everyone was on the floor laughing and Annabeth was leaning on me for support. They were still kissing but now it was a full out make out session. They stopped kissing and smiled at each other. They realized everyone was laughing at them and they blushed.

I couldn't take it anymore and I fell. Of course Annabeth was leaning on me so she fell on top of me. Everyone started laughing even more and we blushed. I took the chance and kissed her. She got up after we broke apart and stood up. She helped me up like I was a feather._ She is strong._

"Who's going to sing next, "I asked after all the noise died down.

"I will, "Annabeth said.

**Annabeth POV**

I walked on the mini stage and grabbed the microphone.

"I will be singing Clarity, "I said and started.

_High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life  
Fight fear for the selfish pain it was worth it every time  
Hold still right before we crash, cause we both know how this ends  
A clock ticks 'till it breaks your glass and I drown in you again_

_Cause you are the piece of me, I wish I didnt need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I dont know why  
If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Walk on through a red parade, and refuse to make amends  
It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense  
Don't speak as I try to leave, cause we both know what we'll choose  
If you pull, then I'll push too deep and Ill fall right back to you_

_Cause you are the piece of me, I wish I didnt need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I dont know why  
If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my clarity?  
Why are you my remedy?  
Why are you my clarity?  
Why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

I finished and everyone was silent. Their mouths were hanging open like I was balancing gold on my head. Finally, Piper and Thalia started clapping and everyone did the same.

I walked off stage and percy picked me up and spun me around. When he put me down he kissed me.

After we broke apart he said, "Annabeth that was amazing! You have a great voice!"

I blushed and looked at everyone. They were nodding their heads in agreement.

"You have got to try out for the school talent show, "Silena screeched and everyone covered their ears.

"Ok, ok!" I said.

"Who is going to sing next? " Percy asked.

"I will, "Piper said.

**Piper POV**

I was so happy, I finally got Jason, the boy of my dreams. I walked on stage and grabbed the microphone.

"I will be singing Still Into You, "I said and took a deep breath.

_Can't count the years on one hand  
That we've been together  
I need the other one to hold you.  
Make you feel, make you feel better.  
It's not a walk in the park  
To love each other.  
But when our fingers interlock,  
Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it_

_Cause after all this time.  
I'm still into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies  
But i'm into you (I'm in to you)  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you (I'm into you)  
Let em wonder how we got this far  
Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah after all this time  
I'm still into you_

_Recount the night that I first  
Met your mother  
And on the drive back to my house  
I told you that, I told you that I loved ya.  
You felt the weight of the world  
Fall off your shoulder  
And to your favorite song  
We sang along to the start of forever_

_And after all this time.  
I'm still into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies  
But i'm into you (I'm in to you)  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you (I'm into you)  
Let em wonder how we got this far  
Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah after all this time  
I'm still into you_

_Some things just,  
Some things just make sense  
And one of those is you and I  
Some things just,  
Some things just make sense  
And even after all this time  
I'm into You  
Baby not a day goes by that  
I'm not into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies  
But i'm into you (I'm in to you)  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you (I'm into you)  
Let em wonder how we got this far  
Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah after all this time  
I'm still into you  
I'm still into you  
I'm still into you_

Everyone started clapping and when walked off stage Jason came up to me and kissed me. The crowd cooed just like everyone did to Annabeth and Percy on their second kiss.

"Who is going to sing next? "Percy asked with Annabeth sitting on his lap.

"I will, "Jason said and walked on stage.

**Jason POV**

I grabbed the microphone and said, "I will be singing Count on me."

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea  
I'll sail the world to find you  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see  
I'll be the light to guide you_

_Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need_

_You can count on me like one, two, three, I'll be there  
And I know when I'm need it  
I can count on you like four, three, two, and you'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
woooooh woooooooooh yeah ,yeah_

_If you tossin' and you turnin' and you just can't fall asleep  
I'll sing a song beside you  
And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
Everyday I will remind you_

_Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need_

_You can count on me like one, two, three, I'll be there  
And I know when I'm need it  
I can count on you like four, three, two, and you'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do_

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
I'll never let go, never say goodbye_

_You know you can count on me like one, two, three, I'll be there  
And I know when I'm need it  
I can count on you like four, three, two, and you'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do_

_You can count on me 'cause I can count on you _

I finshed and walked off stage. Piper tackled me with a hug and kissed me. I smiled against her lips and kissed her back.

After their little make out session, Percy said, "Ok, who will sing next?"

"Seaweed brain I think it's your turn, "Annabeth said and poked his stomach.

Everyone laughed and nodded their heads.

"SEAWEED BRAIN, SEAWEED BRAIN, "Travis and Connor started and everyone joined in.

"Ok ok, I'll do it!" He said and gently removed Annabeth from his lap and put her on the chair. Everyone cheered as he walked on stage.

**Percy POV**

I grabbed the microphone and said, "I will be singing Just the Way You Are."

I winked at Annabeth and started.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday_

_Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look okay?  
I say_

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday_

_Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say_

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

I walked off the stage and went to Annabeth and pulled her off the chair.

_The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

I spun her around and held her in my arms.

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are, yeah _

I finished and looked into Annabeth's eyes.

The first thing she said to me was, "I didn't know you could dance seaweed brain."

Everyone laughed and she kissed me.

"Is that everyone?" I asked.

"HOLD UP, STOP THE PARTY."

Everyone turned to where the voice was and Leo came into the light with girl's underwear on. Some girl fainted and he grinned cockily.

He walked on stage and winked at Hazel. She blushed and Frank pulled her closer to him.

"Im going to sing I'm Sexy and I Know It."

_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly  
I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new la freak, yeah  
This is how I roll, animal print pants out control  
It's Red Foo with the big afro  
An like Bruce Lee rock out the club, yeah_

_(Ahhh) Girl look at that body (x3)  
I-I-I work out  
(Ahhh) Girl look at that body (x3)  
I-I-I work out_

_When I walk in the spot, (yea) this is what I see (okaay)  
Everybody stops and they staring at me  
I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it...  
I'm sexy and I know it (x2)_

_Yo, when I'm at the mall, security just can't find them all  
When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks (whaat?)  
This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go  
We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous  
No shoes, no shirt, and I still get service (watch!)_

_(Ahhh) Girl look at that body (x3)  
I-I-I work out  
(Ahhh) Girl look at that body (x3)_

_I-I-I work out_

_When I walk in the spot, (yea) this is what I see (okaay)  
Everybody stops and they staring at me  
I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it...  
I'm sexy and I know it  
Ayyy  
I'm sexy and I know it  
Check it out, check it out_

_..._

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah (x3)  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wig-yea, yea  
Do the wiggle, man  
I do the wiggle, man (yea)  
I'm sexy and I know it...  
Ayyy, yeah_

He started doing some crazy dance moves.

_(Ahhhh) Girl look at that body (x3)  
I-I-I work out  
(Ahhhh) Girl look at that body (x3)  
I-I-I work out_

_...  
I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT_

By the time he finished, everyone was rolling on the floor laughing and some girls fainted.

He was bowing cockily and winked at Hazel again.

"NIGHT SWIMMING!" Travis and Connor shouted.

**I know, you all hate me. I am SO sorry. School was a lot more then I thought. Then I started reading other fanfics, and then I had to find songs for the chapter, and then I didn't know how to end this chapter! But now im back, and the next chapter should be up shortly, as choice A won!**

**Go check out Madilyn Bailey Titanium. She has an amazing voice and it sounds better than the original.**

**Also, go check out my other story **_**We Meet Again.**_** I have seen other stories like it and I wanted to try!**

**Until next time, bye my lovely readers! Have a cookie (::)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I hate saying this but, I do not own the PJO or HOH series**

**Percy POV**

We ran out of gate the separated the pool and karaoke section and ran to the pool.

All the boys took off their shirts and I looked at Annabeth. She was staring at my body.

"Like what you see wise girl?"I said grinning cockily. She blinked like she was in a trance and just got out of it. She blushed and glared at me.

"Shut it Jackson, "She said angrily and walked over to me and pushed me in the pool. I went under the water and when I came back up Annabeth was setting her dress on a beach chair and talking to Piper. I got out of the pool and started gaping at her. She was wearing a purple bikini that was perfect for her. It didn't show off a lot of cleavage, but still enough for any boy to stare at.

Connor wolfed whistled and I glared at him. He made a surrender motion and everyone started laughing.

Piper saw me staring and gestured for Annabeth to look at me. She saw me staring and blushed, but then smirked.

"Like what you see seaweed brain?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"Yes actually, "I said with the same cockiness. She glared at me and started blushing. Jason snickered and she glared at him. Piper walked over to him and smacked him on the back of the head. It was Annabeth's turn to snicker.

She started talking to Piper again and I grinned. This time Piper didn't see me. I walked over to Jason and made an eye gesture to Piper and Annabeth. He grinned and nodded in response. We just read each other's eyes and know what were saying. I walked behind Annabeth and grabbed her by the waist. Jason did too.

"You better hang on, "We whispered in their ear at the same time.

"Wait what?!" They said at the same time. I picked Annabeth up and Jason picked Piper up. We walked over to the pool and jumped in with them still in our arms. I let go of her and she swam up the surface.

"PERSEUS JACKSON I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! "Annabeth shouted at me angrily but with a hint of playfulness.

"You can't, "I replied back casually wrapping my arms around her waist.

"And why is that? "She asked.

"Because you love me too much, "I replied our faces inches apart.

She leaned in and when our lips brushed against she moved her lips and went to the side of my head.

"Never in your wildest dreams, "She whispered in my ear and dunked underwater out of my grip. Piper and Jason were laughing at me. I blushed and ducked underwater. When I went under there I didn't see her and I immediately started panicking. I surfaced to get some help and I saw her sitting at the edge of the pool sitting next to Piper. They were laughing their heads off.

I glared at him and swam up to Annabeth. She wrapped her legs around my waist I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"That was cruel Annabeth."

"Yea I know, "She said and Piper and Jason snickered. I glared at them and they made a surrender motion.

"Hey, does anybody know where Nico and Thalia went?" Annabeth asked suddenly.

I gasped.

"What seaweed brain?" Annabeth asked and Jason snickered. This time we both glared at him and he jumped in the pool. Piper and everyone else laughed. Annabeth got out of my arms and stood up.

"Where are you going Annabeth?" Piper asked her and Jason surfaced.

"I'm going to go look for Nico and Thalia." She said and got her towel.

"I'm going too, "Piper and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and high fived. Annabeth rolled her eyes but was smiling.

"I wanna come too!" Jason whined. Piper smacked him on the arm. Annabeth and I laughed. After we dried off we walked inside. My mom was cleaning up.

"Hey Mom, do you know where Nico and Thalia went?" I asked her and she looked up and smirked.

"They went upstairs when Leo started singing. They haven't come down since."

We looked at each other and grinned. We went up the many steps and heard a groan from a room.

We peeked in and saw Nico on top of Thalia only in his boxers and Thalia only in her bathing suit. They were having a full blown make out. Piper gasped but then covered her mouth sheepishly.

They stopped kissing and looked at us with their eyes and mouth wide open. We started laughing so hard that we fell on the floor. They covered themselves with the covers.

Jason and I walked over to Nico and smacked him in the back of the head. Piper and Annabeth were still laughing.

"That is so not funny, "Thalia said with her face red.

"Yes it is, "All of us said at the same time and then just burst into another fit of laughter. By the time we calmed down Thalia and Nico already walked out of the room.

I looked at the clock and it was still early, if 9:00 counts as early. We went downstairs and everyone was still here.

"Hey, you guys don't have to stay if your tired. There were mumbles and everyone got out of the pool. They said their goodbyes and walked out.

"I asked my dad if I could stay and he said yes." Annabeth said.

"Ok, "I sai and grinned.

"Our mom said we could stay, "Thalia and Jason said putting away their phones.

"My dad is probably going to be at his audition after I get home from school tomorrow so im good, "Piper said with a shrug.

"Let's watch a movie, "I suggested.

"Let's watch Pitch Perfect, "Annabeth suggested.

"Ok, "The rest of us said.

"I'm going to go get changed in my pajamas, "Annabeth said and starting walking. I just remembered the girls were still in their bikinis. I grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"You don't have to change you know, "I told her and wriggled my eyebrows. I checked her out again to be extra.

She blushed and said, "I'm changing seaweed brain."

She got out of my grip and Piper and Thalia followed her snickering.

I bought Pitch Perfect on the TV and we all sat down leaving space for our girlfriends.

"So Nico, did you have fun?" Jason asked him and I snickered. He blushed and ignored the question. We couldn't tease him because the girls walked down. Jason, Nico, and I's mouths dropped at the same time.

Annabeth had purple short shorts on and a grey spaghetti strap t-shirt on. It covered all her cleavage so it wasn't like she looked liked a slut.

"Close your mouth Percy, your drooling, "She said and sat next to me. I closed my mouth and blushed. She smirked. I pulled her in my lap.

"Do you guys sleep without your shirts on or something?" Thalia asked.

"If you want us too, because if you do, we don't care, "Nico said and winked at her. Annabeth and Piper rolled their eyes. She blushed and smacked him. Nico, Jason, and I went upstairs. I got on some basketball shorts and I settled for no shirt. It was a hot summer this year. Nico and Jason did the same and we walked downstairs. Annabeth, Thalia, and Piper were in deep conversation. They looked worried, especially Annabeth.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked sitting next to Annabeth.

"It's Calypso, she's back, "Annabeth said with tears welling up in her eyes.

**Cliffy! MWAHAHAHA! Ok guys I owe you guys two chapters in two days because I've been a horrible author. **

**Again, check out my other story, **_**We Meet Again. **_**The next chapter for that should be up soon, I've just been busy with this story. **

**Thank you guys SO MUCH for the 5,000+ views! I am so happy! I guess a lot of people like these kinds of stories!**

**Bye, until next time! Have another cookie (::)**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Annabeth POV**

I was furious. The whole world seemed to be against me! I was having a great time with my friends and my boyfriend when Calypso just had to come on the night Percy and I settled our hatred towards each other and became a couple. Let's recap what happened:

_Piper and I were talking about Jason and Percy while Thalia was on her phone. We were waiting for the boys to come back down. _

_"Hey guys, you need to see this, "Thalia said._

_"What is it?" Piper asked. Thalia showed us her phone and there was one tweet that caught my eye. _

_**Ogygiaisland818**_

_**Can't wait! Moving back to New York! #bigapple**_

_My stomach went to my throat and my throat went to my feet. I felt like I couldn't breathe._

_"No, no, no, no this can't be happening!" I said running my hands through my hair._

_"She's not just coming here randomly, she has a reason. "Piper said scrunching her eyebrows in concentration._

_Suddenly, I thought of something that was anything but wrong. _

_"It's Percy, she wants Percy!" I said quietly._

_"How do you know?"Thalia asked._

_"Travis and Connor posted one of those 15 second videos of us on instagram. I guess she is following them so I looked at the comments, her comment was "how cute!" But it had one of those emojis with just the eyes and no mouth! She's bothered by it, and will try anything to get Percy back." I explained tears threatening to fall._

_We heard footsteps and Percy asked, "What are you guys talking about?" He sat down next to me._

_"It's Calypso, she's back." I replied._

After I said that, his eyes got so wide I thought they would pop out of his head. But they were filled with happiness. Not guilt, happiness.

_What the hell?_

"She is? "He asked happily. Jason raised an eyebrow. He knew and I silently thanked him.

"Yes, "I replied with anger. It got really quiet and Percy realized what he did. He widened his eyes.

"A-" He started.

"I'm going to go get something to drink, "I said stiffly. I walked to the kitchen and heard footsteps.

I looked behind me and I saw Jason. I relaxed and smiled. He opened his arms and I ran into them. Even though I was older than him by a couple of months he still treated me like I was his younger sister. I held my tears back as we parted. **(A/N: There is no romance between them if you are wondering. It's just brother and sister stuff. Read on!)**

I sat down on a stool on the counter and Jason got out three cokes.

"Why three?" I asked.

He smirked and said, "Five, four, three, two, one."

He pointed to the door and Piper burst in. She sat down next to me and Jason sat down across from us. I grinned but I didn't laugh. I still couldn't shake off the bad feeling I had inside.

"Are you okay, Annabeth?" Piper asked.

"Yes, "I lied.

"No, you aren't, "Piper said, "seriously, tell us what's wrong."

I sighed and said, "I'm afraid he's going to do it again. That he's going to leave me for her again."

"Anna-"Jason started.

"Jason, you know it's true! Did you see how happy he was when we mentioned she was coming! He was overjoyed! I didn't see guilt or anger in his eyes, I saw happiness and love! He still loves her, and it isn't going to change! He doesn't love me." I said my voice rising with every word. Tears welled up in my eyes and I wiped them away. Jason looked down knowing it was true.

"I should've known he wasn't going to change. I should've known this was going to happen! How could I be so stupid?" I said bitterly.

"Annabeth, you can't give up on him. She's just an old friend. Wouldn't you be happy if an old friend was visiting you?" Piper said with a little annoyance in her voice. I guess nobody told her.

I was opening my mouth to explain but Jason beat me to it.

"Piper, this is different. Calypso stole, like literally, _stole _Percy from Annabeth. She made sure that Percy never hung out with Annabeth, did anything with Annabeth. He couldn't even _look _at Annabeth because Calypso would scold him, and threaten him. Eventually Calypso started telling lies about Annabeth, lies you do NOT want to know. I saw how bad Annabeth was being treated and I finally stepped in. After that, she was fine, but I could still see the pain in her eyes. It just got worse and she moved to San Francisco, California for 7th and 8th grade year. When she came back Percy totally forgot about her and was still stressing over Calypso's move. That's the real story before you make it seem like Percy's the victim."

Piper looked down in shame and Jason walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek and she immediately brightened. I cleared my throat before they started making out. They blushed and looked at me.

"I'm going to bed, "I said.

"Ok, goodnight, "they said at the same time and looked at each other and grinned. I'm sure once I walked out the door they started a make up session.

I walked out and saw Thalia and Nico sitting on the couch making out.

I cleared my throat and they broke apart blushing like crazy.

"I'm going to bed, "I told them and they nodded still blushing. I smirked and walked upstairs.

I walked into Percy's room. I was supposed to be sleeping with him.

Not like that, of course, just because we want to. There are tons of other rooms in this huge mansion.

I'm just not sure I want to sleep with him tonight.

I sighed and collapsed on his bed. I took a deep breath inhaling his sea salty scent. I realized how much I really missed the beach.

_Might as well sneak out._

I grabbed a towel and went downstairs, only to see Nico and Thalia still making out. I crept out the back door and walked around the house to the front of the house. I walked to the beach with the cool, summer, night breeze blowing my hair back. A full moon was out surrounded by millions and millions balls of gas. I could hear an owl hooting even though there were hardly any trees. I smiled.

Owls were my mother's and I's favorite animal. They were a symbol of wisdom, as my mother put it. She told me every time she heard an owl hoot, something good would always happen.

I didn't think it was true, and I still don't; but I trust my mother, even though she is dead.

I arrived at the beach and went to my favorite spot. It was a little spot surrounded by a couple of rocks. I laid my towel down. I sat down and pulled my knees to my chest and sighed. I watched the waves crash down gently on the shore, the moon reflecting the water.

I was still bothered by Percy. How could he do that? I trusted him, and he threw that away. Trust is something you should always have in a relationship. Without trust, how would you function as a couple?

I put my legs down and sat back on my hands. Not fully lying down. A soft breeze blew in my right direction. I looked and saw Percy standing there with flowers in his hand, and picnic basket and blanket set up. He was smiling sheepishly.

I got up and ran into his arms. His arms wrapped around my waist tightly like he never wanted to let go.

"I am so sorry Annabeth, "He whispered in my ear. I grinned against his shoulder.

"It's ok Seaweed Brain, "I whispered in his ear back.

"No it's not, "He said as we separated, but he still was holding on to my waist tightly and my arms were still around his neck.

I opened my mouth to say something but he beat me to it.

"I totally acted like a jerk back there. I wasn't thinking. I guess I was too caught up in the moment and I forgot how horrible she was to you. After the 6th grade when you moved, I realized how much of a horrible friend I was. It hit me like a ton of bricks when my mom told me you moved. For the rest of that summer I couldn't function, but pretended like I didn't care. At night I would lay in my bed looking up at the ceiling thinking about how it all went wrong. I was horrible Annabeth, I don't know how you could forgive me for what I did." He said sincerely looking into my eyes. My eyes welled up and I was hoping he wouldn't notice, but he removed his arms from my waist and grabbed my face, wiping the tears away with his thumb.

"I didn't know you had that in you Seaweed Brain, "I said playfully smiling. He just grinned and leaned down and kissed me. Even though this wasn't our first kiss, it was the best one; by the beach, with a full moon out, and a cool summer breeze.

We broke apart grinning. We sat down and he pulled out of the basket blue chocolate cookies, blue cupcakes, and blueberry ice cream. **(A/N. The blueberry ice cream actually exists. I had it at Kings Island in Cincinnati, Ohio.)**

I smiled at him and asked, "Blueberry ice cream?"

"My mom was feeling creative one night, "He said doing his famous smirk that made my knees feel like jelly. I smiled at him.

For the rest of that night we just talked and laughed while eating all the wonderful treats Percy's mom made.

When we finished Percy lay back on the big towel he brought and I joined him. He wrapped a protective arm around my waist and I rested my head on his chest. We watched the stars and their beauty as they danced across the sky. It was such a beautiful.

But then I started thinking about Calypso, is she going to our school? If she does, will the same thing happen? Its different now, since he actually is boyfriend.

"Wise Girl, stop thinking about it." Percy said. I looked at him confusedly.

"How did you know I was thinking about it?" I asked him.

"Cause you frown and then your eyebrows scrunch together, and then you start mumbling." He said.

I just rolled my eyes, but grinned. I heard him chuckle.

"I love you Wise Girl, "He said randomly.

I smiled and said, "I love you too Seaweed Brain."

***Dodges knives, spears, Riptide.* **

**I am so sorry guys! I had a ton going on this week. So, I was just happily being in school, getting a schedule on when I'm going to update and all that when BOOM! My mom says I'm transferring schools! So that threw me off my whole schedule. And then, I have been preparing for my community theatre thing, and dance so I have just been really busy. I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible; I just don't have any ideas on what I should do!**

**Thank you guys for understanding! Have some cookies (::) (::) (::)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Percy POV**

A week has passed since the night of the party. Annabeth and I finished our Greek Mythology projects. Jason and Piper have been going on dates every night, and Thalia and Nico have been trying to figure out when and where Green Day and going to have their next concert.

Annabeth and I have been getting tons of stares from people. Girls glare at her, and guys glare at me. Of course guys still try to flirt with Annabeth, but they feel my wrath. Girls try to flirt with me, and they feel Annabeth's wrath.

Which is probably worse than mine.

Jason, Nico, and I were standing by our lockers which were close to the girls' lockers. We were waiting for them.

"Guys guess what, "Nico said.

"What, "Jason and I groaned. Nico made a face and we snickered.

"Whatever, anyways, Thalia and I finally got tickets to Green Day's concert! We got tickets in the front row, but Thalia doesn't know. All she knows is we got tickets, so it's going to be a big surprise when get there." He finished happily.

"Thalia doesn't know what?" We heard a voice ask.

We all turned around and saw the girls standing there with smirks on their faces. Annabeth was wearing short shorts that were faded and ripped, but that was the style of the pants, a t-shirt with no sleeves on the shoulders, but they were still there, just not spaghetti strap, with an American flag on it. Her hair was in a, I guess the girls call it, fisheye braid? No, that's not it; I think its fishtail braid. Yeah, that's it. She had on her owl earrings that she always wears, and white flip-flops.

I did my signature smirk and wink at her and thinking she would blush, she just rolled her eyes. Thalia and Nico were already talking about something while Jason and Piper were just breaking apart from a kiss. I walked over to Annabeth and put my arms around her waist. I leaned down and kissed her and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

We heard a wolf whistle and broke apart blushing. Everyone was looking at us.

Then the door opened and everyone turned to the door. A boy and girl with caramel colored hair and big blue eyes walked in. The girl was looking straight at me and the boy was looking at Annabeth.

_Who are they?_

I guess Annabeth figured out who she was because her eyes were narrowed, her face was red, her fists were clenching and unclenching, and I swear her eyes got a million times darker.

Then it all came back to me.

"Calypso, "I mumbled out loud. Jason, Piper, and Thalia were all glaring at her while Nico just looked really confused. I wrapped my arm around Annabeth's waist and she relaxed a little bit. Calypso obviously didn't notice the arm I had around Annabeth's waist.

"Percy!" She said excitedly, ran over and hugged me. She kissed me on the cheek and I could feel Annabeth tense up and scoot out of my arms and she stood by Jason's side.

Calypso noticed Annabeth and said sweetly but you can hear the sarcasm in her voice, "Annabeth."

Annabeth glared at her and I could tell she was about lunge. Jason noticed and gripped her arm. I could see Calypso back up away from Annabeth and Annabeth smirked. Calypso scowled and stood a little straighter.

She definitely changed. Her usual pale complexion was changed with a horrible tan made her look almost orange. She was wearing short shorts, shorter than Annabeth's and a tight fitting shirt that hung low.

It was disgusting. How do you go from long jeans, pale complexion, turtle necks, to the monster she turned into?

There was a long, awkward silence until the boy cleared his throat. We all looked at him and when he noticed Annabeth looking at him he blushed. I narrowed my eyes. He saw me and widened his eyes and his blush went away.

"Uh, hi, my name is Daniel, and I'm Calypso's brother, "He said kind of shy. We all said hi.

The bell rang and Calypso linked arms with me, gripping them so hard so I couldn't get out of it. Just like in 5th grade when she made me leave out Annabeth from everything we did.

"Will you show Daniel and I around?" She asked perky, a little too perky and urgent if you ask me.

"Uh sure, "I said and she immediately brightened, and then I saw Annabeth looking down at the ground playing with one of her curls while Piper and Thalia were trying to cheer her up.

"As long as Annabeth comes, "I finshed and Annabeth looked up at me. I looked over at Daniel and he looked very happy. Calypso's face darkened and she nodded.

"We'll meet you guys in homeroom, "Annabeth told Jason, Piper, Thalia, and Nico. Jason gave me a look of warning.

I knew exactly what it was for, and I wouldn't let it happen again.

**WoAh CrAzY LiNe BrEaK**

As we were walking around the school giving Calypso and Daniel a tour, I had my arm around Annabeth's waist. Every time I tried to look at her or meet her eyes. She wouldn't meet my eyes.

Calypso would look over at us occasionally and scowl. Daniel tried to lighten the mood a couple of times by telling us some jokes, but we wouldn't laugh. It was so tense you could take a knife and slice through it. He would look over at Annabeth to see if she laughed, and when she didn't he looked disappointed. I narrowed my eyes at him.

Calypso would try and flirt with me but I ignored her and Annabeth would smirk.

Finally, Calypso scowled and Annabeth noticed. Annabeth snapped bitterly, "What? Is there a problem with Percy and I and our relationship? If there is, you can leave, I don't care."

She backed up a little, scared, but then stepped forward and said, "Yes there is a problem with that relationship."

Annabeth's face turned red, her fists clenched, and her eyes looked almost black. That's when she lunged but Daniel grabbed her by the waist and stopped her from ripping Calypso's eyes out. Once Annabeth noticed that I wasn't holding her she blushed and got out of Daniel's arms.

"I'm going to homeroom, "She announced as her face and eyes turned back to normal.

"You can come Percy, "She told me, "Unless you want to stay with Calypso."

Ouch. That one hurt.

She gave me one last look of something I couldn't recognize, and Calypso a fierce glare. Then she walked off and I watched her retreating.

"So Percy, now that that beast-"

"Don't you ever call her a beast Calypso. If anything, you're the beast. When we were younger, you treated her like shit. I was so oblivious that I really liked her so I abandoned her. That was the biggest mistake of my life. You must think I am happy to see you, but it feels like my nightmare has come back to haunt me, "I finished and walked away from the wide open mouth of Calypso and the confused Daniel.

**AnOtHeR cRaZy LiNe BrEaK **

I walked into class 10 seconds before the bell rang. Annabeth, Piper, and Jason were whispering about something but when they saw me, they immediately stopped. I furrowed my eyebrows and Annabeth's eyes said she will tell me later.

So, secrets are not being kept from me.

Well at least I think they aren't.

***Dodges every single weapon, dagger, arrows, anything you can think of that will hurt me***

**I am so so so so sorry! I am being a horrible author. I realized how little time I have to write stories! So I made a plan. I get one of my notebooks and write chapters in there when I have some times in school and dance. Then, on the weekends, I will finish the chapters and type them up, then put them on fanfiction! **

**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT: My birthday is on Thurday **** So excited!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Annabeth POV**

When Thalia, Piper, and I walked in the school, there were posters everywhere about the Winter Dance. I was excited. Dances were always very fun. The theme is boys ask girls, so we would see Leo everywhere running around asking girls out.

We went to our lockers and I opened mine. Five pink, little envelopes fluttered out of my locker.

"What the hell?" Thalia asked. Piper snickered and I glared at her.

Once I finished reading four of them, I picked up the last one. It said Daniel Ogygia. I widened my eyes and showed Thalia and Piper. I opened the letter and it said:

Dear Annabeth,

Ever since I saw you, I thought you were really pretty. Even though you have Percy, I was wondering if you would like to go with me. Percy might ask Calypso, they seem pretty fond of each other. It's just a suggestion. You don't have to if you don't want to. Just tell me yes or no.

Sincerely,

Daniel

Right when I finished the letter two strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey Annabeth, "Percy whispered in my ear, "Who's that letter from?"

"Daniel, "I said. I could feel him tense up.

"Annabeth, you and Daniel aren't-"I got out of his arms furiously. How dare he accuse me of cheating! The NERVE of him!

"You jerk!" I said and shoved him, "How dare you accuse ME of cheating! He was just asking me to the dance! Go ahead and read the letter if you don't believe me!"

I shoved the letter against his chest and stormed off with Piper and Thalia following close behind.

We walked into homeroom and I took my seat and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Annabeth-"Piper started.

"No, Piper, I just don't get it. Why would he be accusing me of cheating?! If anything I should be accusing him!" I said furiously and broke the pencil in my hand, "Why did I even give him a second chance? I knew all of this was going to happen once I read that tweet! She's ruining us! Both of them are!"

I finished and ran out of the class. I ran out of the school to the park. I went to a secret place my mother and I built. It was hidden by a ton of trees and bushes, and it was basically like a cave. There was a big rock. The inside of the rock was covered with blueprints of my mother's and I architecture.

There was a picture of all of us together. I burst into tears, I couldn't help it. I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs. It's too much. Then, I felt like a thousand bricks were coming down on me, I got a sudden pain in my head.

Then I blacked out.

**Percy POV**

I stood there watching Annabeth's retreating figure. She was so right, how dare do I accuse her of cheating? If anything, she should be accusing me.

Not that I am cheating, that would be a problem and I could never love myself again.

My mind has been so messed up since Daniel and Calypso came. I can't focus, and I say stupid things, just like I did to Annabeth. I can't lose Annabeth again, I won't let it happen.

"Dude, what's wrong with you. You have been so distant since Calypso and Daniel came, "I heard Nico say and I looked to where his voice came from and saw Jason and him walking towards me. Jason was looking at me with a warning look on his.

"I messed up, "I said distant, looking at a black haired boy and a blonde girl talking.

"How?" Jason asked and I could hear warning in his voice.

"I accused Annabeth of cheating; she was reading a note from Daniel that was asking her to the dance. I was stupid of thinking Annabeth and Daniel had something going on, "I said miserably and I heard Jason sigh. Just then, Piper and Thalia came running towards us with worried looks on their face.

"What happened?" Jason asked Piper.

"It-It's Annabeth, she's gone! We can't find her anywhere! She ran out of the class and we thought she just went to the bathroom, but when we went in there she wasn't there! We looked everywhere Annabeth would go! She isn't here!" Piper finished and her eyes got teary.

I felt dizzy, "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my fucking god! This is all my fault!" I said running my hand through my hair roughly making it messier.

"The park, "Thalia mumbled.

"What?" We all said and looked at her.

"She's probably at the park. It's the place she always goes to if she needs some time to think and relax, because she feels closer to her mother." Thalia finished looking proud of herself.

"That's genius Thalia!" Jason exclaimed excited and I grinned. We ran out of the school to the park. I looked around thinking. Where would Annabeth go if she was upset?

A breeze blew and I looked in the direction it blew. There was a clump of trees and bushes, and I could see the peak of a rock sticking out. I ran over to the clumps of trees and bushes and pushed myself through. The cave had blueprints all over it. Lying in the middle of the cave was Annabeth. She was pale and had dirt all over her. She looked dead, and I felt horrible.

"Annabeth, "I whispered as I walked over to her. I checked her heart and it was beating lightly. She has to go to the hospital. The rest of them didn't say anything and I was grateful, I needed the time to think. I held her hand and thought, _how can someone be so broken over this?_

"I'm such a horrible person, "I mumbled to myself and ran the hand that was free through my hair. Just then, Annabeth's eyes opened.

"Oh thank the lord, "Thalia and Piper said at the same time. I smiled down at Annabeth, her eyes looked foggy. Then her eyes went to normal and her face got some color.

"I am so sorry Annabeth, "I told her and she grinned. She sat up and threw herself into my arms.

"I'm sorry too, "Annabeth whispered in my ear, and then repeated it to everyone else.

"Why?" We all asked her.

"I overreacted. I caused you guys so much trouble and it was over something little. I feel guilty and I feel like a baby. I should've just moved on. I made you guys miss part of school. I'm so sorry." She said still holding on to me. She was basically sitting on my lap since we were still sitting down.

"Annabeth, do you really think we care about missing school?" Thalia said and I snickered. Annabeth hit my chest slightly. We walked to Annabeth's house and waited while she took a shower and changed. When she came out, she walked up to me and grabbed my hand. She pecked my cheek and I smiled. We started walking to school.

Luckily it was lunch time, so we just slipped in without anyone noticing. Hand in hand, Annabeth and I walked into the cafeteria with Jason, Piper, Nico and Thalia. Boys glared at me but I just smirked. I looked around and saw Calypso looking at me and glaring at Annabeth occasionally. I would feel Annabeth tense up, but I just squeezed her hand tighter.

We got to our table and sat down. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Calypso standing over me smiling evilly.

"I thought I told you to get lost, "I said to her through gritted teeth. Annabeth's fist balled up into a fist.

"Oh come on sweetie, why don't you come sit with my new friends and I, "She said and gestured to a table. Sitting there were Rachel, Drew, and Reyna and some other fake tan, low cut t-shirt girls, "They are much better than these losers. Especially her, "She said and gestured to Annabeth, "How do you even like her? Come on Percy, open your eyes, that hair, that tan, and those eyes are obviously fake."

The whole cafeteria was silent and looking at Annabeth who was slowly turning around in her seat. She stood up and Calypso backed up a little. Thalia also stood up but Annabeth gestured for her to sit down, not even turning around to look at Thalia. Thalia sat down quickly, not going to mess with an angry Annabeth.

"Fake? You're calling me fake? You are a sick excuse for a human, you monster. Why don't you go lay in the tanning bed before you go call anyone fake. Go back to the hair dresser and ask her about that hair dye before you call my hair fake. What brand of contacts did you use?" Annabeth said while Calypso just stood there obviously shocked. I could hear Leo, Travis, and Connor saying 'oohh' and 'burn.'

I was grinning and Piper, Thalia, Jason, and Nico were smirking.

"Oh yeah, you might want another nose job after this, "Annabeth said and before Calypso could move Annabeth punched her in the nose sending her to the floor. Calypso screamed, held her nose, and scrambled out of the cafeteria with her new minions hurrying after her.

Everyone's eyes and mouth were wide open. Leo, Travis, and Connor started clapping and everyone joined in. Annabeth looked very confused.

"Annabeth, do you know how much trouble Calypso has been causing us and she hasn't even been here for like seven hours? You are the first person to stand up to her like that, "Katie Gardner said. Annabeth smiled proudly.

"Here comes her pride, "Thalia said and everyone laughed. Annabeth playfully glared at her and sat down. Everyone went back to their conversations, like nothing ever happened.

I kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "You're amazing."

She blushed and shivered and I smirked triumphantly. She turned and faced me and put her hands on my neck.

She started leaning in but then her lips brushed mine and went to my ear.

"I know, "She whispered and I shivered. She laughed and I pouted. She kissed me and Nico and Thalia gagged. Jason and Piper were in deep conversation.

"Oh come on, it's not like you two never suck each other's faces, "I retorted with a smirk. They both turned red and Thalia thumped me on the head.

"Shut up, "She hissed. Annabeth and I just started laughing.

**Annabeth POV**

When we finished laughing I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Daniel standing there.

"Uhh, hey Annabeth, um, about that note, would you want to, "Daniel said rubbing his neck as he trailed off.

"Oh, uh, well-" I started.

"She's going with me, "Percy said politely, and I was grateful.

"Oh yeah, of course, "He said awkwardly and walked away. Percy watched him and I hit his leg lightly.

"What?" He said confusingly. I took the time to notice how cute he was when he was confused. His eyebrows were scrunched together and he had a slight frown. His beautiful eyes were shining with curiosity. He black hair fell slightly over his eyes.

"Thank you, "I said simply.

"For what?" He asked.

"For saying that politely, "I said and he grinned and pecked me on the lips.

"Only for you, "He said and the bell rang. He grabbed my hand and we went to our next class.

**Hey guys, sorry about the wait. It would've been out a lot sooner if I didn't have all the stuff I have going on. When I was trying to work on it, my mom basically hid my computer and I couldn't find it. When I did find it, I thought I was done with the chapter and I was about to upload it, but I didn't have internet. Then I went to Florida, and my mom didn't bring my computer, which I was upset about.**

**So there's that chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks for the Happy Birthdays! It went great!**

**R&R**

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows, favorites, views, etc.**

**You guys are great.**

**Bye! Have a cookie (::)**


End file.
